El Remanente
by Julian the Dreamer
Summary: Mientras Godzilla se enfrenta a los humanos, una criatura antigua es despertada para darle batalla. ¿Quién vencerá en este combate entre titanes? (Previamente "Anguirus"; nuevo título.)
1. Prólogo

Hubo un tiempo en el que gigantes recorrían la Tierra; especies enteras de seres tan magníficos como aterradores habitaban los océanos, surcaban los cielos, y sacudían la Tierra con sus pisadas.

Alimentados por la radiación que bañaba la superficie del planeta, demostraban poderes y habilidades inmensas que sorprenderían a todo humano hoy en día.

Pero su tiempo acabó.

La radiación presente en la superficie disminuyó significativamente debido a un cataclismo, causando la extinción de incontables especies.

Los Godzillasaurios de esos tiempos, entre los más grandes y poderosos de toda la vida en el planeta, lograron sobrevivir absorbiendo radiación de volcanes marinos. Pero no había suficiente para mantenerlos por completo; su desarrollo se vio severamente afectado, perdiendo tamaño y poder con cada generación.

Y su número disminuía con el paso de las eras.

Hoy en día, el último de ellos no es más que una sombra de lo que sus ancestros fueron.

Pero el renacer del último Godzillasaurio, el surgimiento de Gojira, traería una nueva era al mundo, que chocaría con la era de los humanos en un conflicto jamás visto.

Porque algunos de esos gigantes entraron en un estado de profunda hibernación para sobrevivir, esperando por el día en el que pudieran vivir otra vez.

Y esa hora se acerca, gracias a Gojira…


	2. Capítulo 1

**_¿?_**

Había pasado casi un año desde el terrible y devastador ataque de Gojira; Tokio había quedado tan destruida y bañada en radiación que resultaba más fácil y económico a corto plazo construir una nueva ciudad en una zona cercana.

Y mientras Neo Tokio era erigida (que nombre más original, por cierto) y buena parte del mundo se compadecía del sufrimiento japonés, la humanidad no podía hacer más que preguntarse dónde estaba Gojira, y temer su regreso.

Varias naciones lo buscaban por todo el Océano Pacífico sin éxito. Era como si hubiera desaparecido.

Pero la criatura era mucho más lista de lo que pensaban, y había tomado refugio en las profundidades heladas para descansar sin que los humanos lo molestaran.

Pero aunque quisiera quedarse en el frío y reconfortante abrazo de las aguas, tenía que comer. Su cuerpo demandaba carne… y, aunque él no lo supiera, radiación.

Renacido, este daikaiju representaba un riesgo para el mundo actual… y el mundo mismo lo observaba con interés.

Llámenlo como quieran: Madre Tierra, Madre Naturaleza, Gaia, Pachamama... el punto es que había algo que vivía, pensaba y actuaba.

Y ahora lo invadía la curiosidad.

Esta criatura... era como sus ancestros, eras atrás. Pero debido a los humanos, su poder estaba fuera de control.

¿Era un peligro? Y si así fuera, ¿debería intervenir?

Tal vez habría que probarlo. Podría liberar a una de las Bestias Guardianes de ser necesario.

Aunque... podría despertar a uno de los remanentes.

Sí, eso sería mejor.

Atraer a la criatura a la superficie, para luego despertar al remanente más cercano.

* * *

 **Gojira**

 _"Despierta..."_

Alguien me hablaba.

 _"Despierta, Gojira..."_

Abriendo los ojos, luché contra el sueño y busqué a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie. Sólo unos peces a lo lejos.

 _"¿Quién...?"_ Pregunté, si saber hacia dónde hablar.

 _"Despierta."_

Mientras sacudía la cabeza para librarme del sueño, noté que una línea de... luz amarilla surgía del suelo y se movía por el agua como una de las plantas que flotaban más arriba, donde había más luz.

Se movió hacia mí; gruñí para advertirle que no intentara nada.

 _"No temas."_

 _"¿Temor? Yo no temo."_ Respondí con un bufido, intentando seguir a la línea de luz mientras giraba a mi alrededor.

 _"Siento tu dolor."_ Se acercó a mis espinas, y su brillo aumentó. Empezaron a brillar con una luz azul, y sentí el fuego en mi interior crecer. Junto con el dolor.

Se detuvo, y la luz azul desapareció, mientras el agua nuevamente enfriaba el fuego en mi interior.

 _"Alguna vez otros como tú tuvieron este fuego; pero... no los quemaba. No como a ti."_

¿Otros? Ya no había otros. Sólo yo, y mi hermano. Y no lo había visto hace tiempo...

Mis ojos se cerraban. Era difícil seguir despierto.

 _"¿Débil?"_

 _"Sí. Cansado, hambriento."_

En los últimos días, mi fuerza había menguado.  
 _  
"Debes comer el fuego para ser fuerte."_ Retrocedí ante sus palabras, sin entender.

 _"No... el fuego causa dolor."_ Respondí.

 _"Debes comer el fuego para ser fuerte."_ Repitió.

¿Ésa era la respuesta? ¿Sufrir para tener mi fuerza?  
 _  
"...¿Cómo?"_

 _"Sígueme."_

Y así lo hice, hasta que el orbe de luz casi desaparecía en el horizonte.

Pero había luz.

Una luz roja que surgía de las rocas, mientras agua cálida rodeaba mis escamas; vapor y burbujas bailaban a nuestro alrededor.

Era extraño, y hermoso.

Pero algo llamó mi atención.

El fuego...

Surgía de entre las rocas, enrevesado con la luz y el calor. No era tanto como el de la luz blanca que me había causado tanto dolor, y me había hecho crecer. No, esto era... menos, y más cómodo.

 _"Quédate cerca, y el fuego entrará en ti."_

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, me acosté en las rocas cálidas, dispuesto a descansar. Sentía el fuego invisible a mi alrededor, abrazando mis escamas y entrando por mis espinas.

 _"Descansa. Pronto tendrás que pelear..."_ Murmuró la luz, antes de hundirse en el suelo.

La vi irse, confundido. ¿Pelear? ¿Contra quién?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Gojira**

La luz me guiaba hacia el este, hacia tierras que nunca había pisado.

Mi cuerpo se sentía más fuerte, mi poder regresaba... y el dolor también.

Al menos no era tan intenso como cuando...

 _No. No pienses en eso._

Las aguas se hacían menos profundas, hasta que por fin dejé el océano y salí al mundo de arriba. Mientras me sacudía el agua de encima, noté que la luz se desvanecía.

 _"Sigue caminando, y lo encontrarás."_ Fue todo lo que dijo.

 _"¿Por qué tengo que pelear?"_ Aunque la luz me ayudaba, no entendía por qué tenía que hacer esto.

No me contesto. Gruñí antes de seguir caminando, mis pisadas haciendo temblar la tierra y las plantas a mi alrededor.

Hacía un poco de frío.

¿Dónde estaba? No solía ir tan al este.

 _Lo que sí sé es que hay pequeños aquí._ Antes de encontrar mi isla, viajé por todas las aguas y hablé con muchos otros; por lo que vi y me dijeron, ellos vivían en todas las tierras que había; incluso en el frío norte donde todo era blanco. Pero, por alguna razón, no en el frío sur.

 _Podría ir allí, y ver si hay comida para vivir. El frío podría quitarme el dolor…_

Pensando en eso, caminé sin rumbo fijo en busca de alguien.

Aunque no tuviera idea de quién.

* * *

 ** _¿?_**

Que Gojira (O Godzilla, como muchos fuera de Japón lo llamaban debido a un error de traducción) apareciera de la nada en los Estados Unidos después de meses sin dar señales de vida era tanto sorprendente como aterrador.

El gobierno estadounidense rápidamente pasó a la acción, evacuando las zonas cercanas y movilizando sus fuerzas armadas lo más rápido y efectivamente posible.

Por temor a que la criatura atacara alguna ciudad, abrieron fuego sobre el kaiju cuando pensaron que el número de soldados, tanques, artillería, aviones y bombarderos era suficiente para matarlo.

Se equivocaron.

Las balas rebotaban de sus escamas y espinas, haciendo más daño al desafortunado avión que se acercaba para atacar que al propio Godzilla.

Las bombas y proyectiles lograban penetrar y causar daño, pero nada remotamente letal. La verdad, sólo lo hacían enojar.

Los soldados y vehículos de tierra eran aplastados bajo sus pies; los aviones ardían cuando liberaba su Aliento Atómico sobre ellos.

A la hora de empezado el combate, el kaiju se estaba cansando; todavía no se acostumbraba a su nuevo tamaño y peso; además de estar cubierto de heridas. Su factor curativo no era tan rápido como para combatir el casi constante bombardeo.

Además, apenas notaron que los ataques a su cuello parecían dolerle más, concentraron su fuego allí.

Para la mala suerte de todos, un proyectil impactó su ojo.

Gojira rugió de dolor (un sonido tan lastimero, que no parecía pertenecer a una criatura tan colosal y poderosa) y cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre y el fluido de su globo ocular chorreaban por un lado de su rostro.

Los soldados vitorearon y redoblaron sus esfuerzos… pero su euforia se transformo en terror cuando el kaiju se levantó, ignorando los ataques que seguían lloviendo sobre él.

Rugiendo de furia, Gojira pasó de intentar quitarse un enjambre de insectos molestos de encima a pelear de verdad.

* * *

Atrapado en el hielo desde tiempos inmemoriales, la criatura hibernaba, prácticamente ignorada por el mundo. En medio de semejante glaciar, había pasado desapercibido todo su descanso.

Ya no más.

 _"Despierta, Menel."_

De punta a punta, todo el valle que alojaba dicho glaciar tembló con una fuerza inaudita. Rocas caían y rodaban mientras las aves se alejaban a toda prisa por los cielos y los animales e insectos intentaban correr.

Enormes grietas recorrían el glaciar mientras pedazos enteros caían, golpeando el lago a sus pies. O despedazándose contra la tierra.

 _"Despierta, y vive una vez más."_

Una cola se levantó entre los fragmentos, y de un latigazo envió uno volando a toda velocidad por los aires.

Lentamente, la criatura se levantó, sus músculos agarrotados por haber estado inactivos tanto tiempo.

Con un crujido similar a un trueno, sus mandíbulas destrozaron el hielo que las aprisionaba, y Menel pudo tomar su primera bocanada de aire desde principios del Triásico.

Jadeando mientras sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire, trató de calmar su viejo corazón. Parecía que iba a explotar de lo rápido que latía.

El viejo kaiju levantó la vista, sus ojos viendo el mundo como si lo hicieran por primera vez.

No era como lo recordaba.

\- ¿Qué…?

El cielo, las rocas, el sol… eso seguía igual.

Pero el aire era diferente.

Lentamente, salió del hielo hacia el lago debajo. El agua también sabía diferente.

Una vez en la orilla, se llenó la boca de hierbas y las masticó, ignorando la tonelada de tierra que agarró con ellas.

 _No había probado esto antes. Pero al menos es comida…_

 _"Menel."_

El kaiju levantó la cabeza tan rápido que casi se disloca el cuello.

A su lado, flotaba una luz amarilla.

Menel retrocedió con cautela al notar que trazos de luz salían de la esfera y lo rodeaban.

-Atrás.- le advirtió. No sabía que era, pero se defendería si tenía que hacerlo.

 _"Tranquilo, Menel."_

Eso no calmaba para nada al daikaiju; su especie no era de las que se comunicaba por telepatía, por lo que tener una voz en su cabeza lo alteraba.

Aunque los trazos de luz calmaban el dolor y el cansancio de sus músculos…

Menel se detuvo.

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

Así era; los trazos entraban y salían del kaiju acorazado, devolviéndole la vitalidad que le habría tomado semanas o meses recuperar.

 _"Es tiempo de que pelees, Menel."_

-¿Qué? ¿Pelear?

 _"Sígueme…"_

Aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, Menel empezó a caminar tras la esfera de luz, que se alejaba flotando. Imaginó que se lo debía por devolverle su fuerza.

Además, si lo hacía, podría averiguar qué pasó mientras dormía, o cuánto tiempo pasó en el hielo…

* * *

Me tardé demasiado en hacer algo tan corto.

Como sea, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Sí, Menel es Anguirus. Me pareció una buena idea darle otro nombre, porque me imagino que los kaiju se llaman entre sí nombres diferentes a los que les dan los humanos.

Por ejemplo, Godzilla es Mequetrefe. Sí, su familia no lo quería mucho cuando le dieron su nombre.

Godzilla y sus personajes pertenecen a Toho.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Gojira**

Después de deshacerme de los pequeños, deambulé por días mientras mis heridas se curaban. Descansé en más de un río para calmar el fuego en mí, y luchar contra el dolor que me invadía fuera de las aguas.

Atrás dejé el verde y las montañas, llegando a las arenas que se extendían hasta el horizonte. Podías oler lo seco que era el lugar.

Nada de agua para apagar mi fuego.

Oh, no. No iba a entrar ahí. Podría caminar en la tierra, pero mi hogar eran las aguas. No iba a entrar a un mundo tan seco.

Seguí hacia el norte, por el límite entre la arena y la hierba, buscando a mi supuesto enemigo.

¿Serían los pequeños?¿Tenía que luchar contra ellos otra vez? Esperaba que no; sus ataques de verdad dolían. Y si usaban esa luz otra vez-

 _No. No._

Me detuve, respirando agitadamente. El fuego crecía mientras recordaba el dolor.

 _No pienses en eso._

Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme. Tratando de olvidar el dolor, y vencer el miedo.

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuve miedo? ¿Cuándo era pequeño, y otros habían tratado de comerme? ¿Cuándo tuve que luchar por mi isla contra ese extraño que trató de quitármela?

Había olvidado lo que era el miedo. Pero los pequeños me lo habían recordado.

No quería enfrentar esa luz otra vez.

 _No pienses. Solo sigue._

Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Así que seguí adelante. Buscando sin saber qué era lo que buscaba.

* * *

 **Menel**

Mientras seguía a esa luz, no paraba de ver el nuevo mundo al que había despertado.

Tan diferente del que conocía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido en el hielo?

 _"Demasiado."_ Fue todo lo que dijo la luz cuando pregunté.

Ni siquiera los olores eran los mismos. No podía reconocer nada que no fueran las aguas fluyendo por la tierra; y arrastraban tantos aromas extraños que dudaba antes de beberlas.

Tampoco podía encontrar a los otros. No sé que había pasado con mi grupo, pero no podía ver ninguna señal de ellos, o cualquiera de mi raza. Ni siquiera de aquellos con los que convivíamos, o incluso con los que peleábamos. No, parecía que ninguno de los grandes quedaba, y sólo los más pequeños seguían con vida.

Por mi tamaño, era difícil verlos bien, pero definitivamente hasta los pequeños eran diferentes. No, todos habían seguido adelante, y me habían dejado atrás.

Este ya no era mi mundo.

La energía en el aire era tan débil y escasa que apenas podía sentirla; era suficiente para mí, pero no para mantener a todo mi grupo como antes. ¿Por eso ya no estaban?

¿Por eso ya no existían los grandes?

La luz sabía lo que pensaba, porque entonces habló. " _De los grandes de antaño quedan muy pocos, y casi todos duermen como tú lo estabas. Pero uno está despierto, y su fuego quema el mundo a su alrededor."_

\- ¿Por qué despertar? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

 _"Ayúdalo a calmar el fuego en él. Ve si puede vivir sin quemar el mundo. Y si no, pelea y mátalo."_

\- ¿Quién ser luz? ¿Quién ser que me dice ayudar, pelear, matar.?

 _"Yo soy."_

\- ¿Tu ser quién?- pregunté, molesto; eso no era una respuesta.

BOOM.

… y ese era un sonido que no había escuchado antes.

BOOM. BOOM.

FWOOSHH!

Algo pasó volando sobre nosotros, desapareciendo tras una colina delante. La luz aceleró, y empecé a trotar tras ella.

 _"Yo soy todos los mundos. El aire que baila sobre ti, el agua que fluye a tu alrededor, la tierra_ _sobre la que caminas y el_ _fuego que no ves arder_ _debajo de todo"_

 _"Yo soy todo eso, y más."_

Detrás de la colina, parecía haber una especie de nido enorme, algo que nunca antes había visto. De varios colores y llena de rocas que brillaban como el hielo.

Y lo que fuera que vivía en ellas peleaba contra algo.

Era más alto que yo, verde y blanco. Espinas crecían de su espalda y a lo largo de su cola.

Se parecía a...

 _No puede ser. ¡Un fuego marino!_

Eran unos de los enemigos de mi raza. Las bestias más poderosas de mi mundo.

Desde donde estaba, podía sentir la energía que emanaba de él. Era demasiada; ni siquiera los fuegos marinos que había enfrentado antes ardían con ese fuego invisible te tal forma.

La luz giró a mi alrededor, antes de desvanecerse en el aire. " _Ahora, ayuda o pelea. Tú decides."_

* * *

Un poco corto, pero me doy cuenta que éste es el estilo que me queda mejor para este fanfic.

Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de comentar.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Bestias Guardianes**

 _"Oigan, vengan a ver esto."_

 _"¿Qué pasa, Baragon?"_

 _"No lo puedo creer…"_

 _"¿Y el otro de dónde salió?"_

 _"A mí no me pregunten, ni siquiera sé quién es."_

 _"¿Qué está pasando?"_

 _"Dos criaturas rodeadas por un ejército. ¿Qué te parece que está pasando?"_

 _"Esto no tiene que terminar en una pelea, Tempestas-"_

 _"¿CUÁNDO no termina en pelea, Mothra?"_

 _"…. No tiene que."_

 _"A diferencia de ti, yo sí he estado en combate antes. Créeme, pelearán."_

 _"Tenemos que hacer algo, Battra."_

 _"Observaremos; ya sabes que no intervenimos a menos que de verdad sea necesario."_

 _"Pero-"_

 _"Sin peros, Mothra. Nuestro deber es proteger al mundo de cualquier amenaza. Gojira es una en potencia, pero no es lo bastante grave para que hagamos algo. Si terminan matándose el uno al otro, no es nuestro problema."_

 _"…"_

* * *

 **De vuelta con mi versión de Godzilla Raids Again**

Menel avanzó, rugiendo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Los humanos se desesperaron al ver a otra bestia gigante frente a ellos. Ya bastante tenían con una, ¿y ahora debían enfrentar a dos?

Gojira giró, confundido. Aunque por un momento se olvidó de los soldados al ver al kaiju acercarse. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan grande; le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Y teniendo en cuenta cuánto había crecido, eso era impresionante.

-¡Alto!- Gruñó Menel. Gojira sólo parpadeó.

\- ¿Quién ser?- interrogó el cuadrúpedo. El otro retrocedió un paso, inseguro; no tenía idea de lo que el recién llegado decía.

-¿Quién ser? – repitió Menel, molesto y avanzando hacia él.

 _"¿Qué? Tus palabras… No…"_

Menel se detuvo. _Fuego marino._ Se recordó a sí mismo; había olvidado que les gustaba hablar con la mente.

Sin darse cuenta, a través de la conexión psíquica que Gojira había creado sus pensamientos eran escuchados por el otro kaiju.

 _"¿Tú Fuego Marino?"_ Preguntó.

Menel lo miró como si le faltara la cabeza. _"No;_ tú _fuego marino."_ Respondió, dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia él.

 _"No; Gojira."_ Respondió el otro; este recién llegado era raro.

Reconociendo que la palabra extraña debía ser su nombre, el cuadrúpedo se presentó.

 _"_ _Menel."_

 _"_ _¿Mee… Nel?"_

 _"_ _Me-nel."_ Repitió con lentitud. _A este Fuego Marino sus llamas le quemaron la mente…_

 _"Escuché eso."_ Resopló el bípedo.

El cuadrúpedo retrocedió, sorprendido. _Oh. Perdón._

Un misil impactó en el costado de Gojira, distrayéndolo. _"¿A qué venir? Estoy ocupado."_ Un par de proyectiles más lo impactaron. _"Muy ocupado."_

-Detenerte. – gruñó Menel al sentir el fuego radiactivo crecer con la ira del otro.

El kaiju mutado lo miró; no necesitaba entender las palabras para reconocer el tono detrás de ellas. _"¿Eres amenaza?"_

 _"Tu fuego lo quema todo. Y lo quemarás todo si no paras. TÚ eres amenaza"_ Contestó. Luego golpeó el suelo con su cola, sobresaltando a Gojira. _".Y si no te detienes, yo te detendré."_

Las palabras de Menel lo hicieron enojar. ¡No era su culpa! ¡El recién llegado no sabía nada! _"Este fuego ME quema. Vivo con dolor."_

Avanzó con pasos atronadores, obligando a Menel a retroceder. _"Los pequeños me dieron el fuego. ¡Son ellos los que no me dejan vivir sin dolor!"_

Sin que los kaijus lo notaran, refuerzos había llegado para los humanos en la forma de un enorme escuadrón de bombarderos.

Mientras las tropas terrestres se retiraban, los escuadrones aéreos liberaron su carga sobre los dos gigantes.

Explosiones atronadoras cubrieron a los dos kaiju, tomándolos por sorpresa. Oleada tras oleada de bombas caían sobre ellos, poniendo a prueba su resistencia.

Acorazado como era, a Menel no le eran más que una molestia. Para Gojira, por otra parte, era más doloroso.

Sin mencionar que las docenas y docenas de explosiones no mejoraban para nada su humor.

 _"¡Son ellos los que me siguen atacando!"_ Sacudiéndose los restos de metal de encima, Gojira rugió tanto en el mundo real como en el plano mental, concentrando su rugido psíquico en los bombarderos.

Los pilotos se vieron azotados por dicho ataque, todos sus sentidos bloqueados mientras sujetaban sus cabezas; era como las diez peores resacas del mundo todas juntas mientras estabas entre un cañón disparando constantemente y el parlante del concierto de rock más ruidoso y estridente de la historia… multiplicado por tres.

Gritando mientras sus cerebros metafórica (y, en algunos casos, literalmente) explotaban, los pilotos perdieron el control de sus aviones, chocando unos con otros o cayendo en picada hacia un final rápido pero doloroso. Podías contar en una mano los que pudieron quedarse en el aire.

Antes de poder atacar a la artillería pesada en tierra, el otro kaiju lo embistió, empujándolo al suelo antes de pararse sobre él.

 _"¡Alto!"_ Menel podía sentir como el fuego interior crecía en Gojira, alimentado por la ira que sentía hacia lo que fuera que lo estuviera atacando. La verdad, no le importaba con qué clase de criatura se estuviera enfrentado el pequeño Fuego Marino; tenía que hacerlo parar.

Cuando era joven, había visto lo que era tener tanto fuego dentro; te quemaba vivo, y acababa con todo a su alrededor. Si no lograba hacer que parara, podría sufrir el mismo destino.

 _SI tan solo pudiera hacerlo entender…_

Con una fuerza descomunal, Gojira se lo quitó de encima. _"¡No quiero entender!"_

Poniéndose de pie, tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones al máximo mientras sus espinas dorsales empezaban a brillar. _"¡Si Menel querer pelear, QUE ASÍ SEA!"_

Menel, sabiendo lo que venía, clavó sus garras en el suelo y bajó su cabeza. Logró cerrar sus ojos justo antes de que Gojira liberara su Aliento Atómico sobre él.

Durante varios segundos, el plasma radiactivo lo cubrió, las llamas bailando sobre sus placas y espinas.

Gojira cortó su ataque; esperaba encontrar a su rival quemado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Menel sacudir la cabeza antes de mirarlo casi con decepción.

 _"¿A eso llamas fuego?"_ bufó antes de lanzarse al ataque. Había enfrentado y sobrevivido a peores; el fuego de Gojira no era lo bastante potente para penetrar su blindaje natural. Y aunque le hubiera quemado algo de piel en las partes expuestas, había soportado peores.

Lo embistió de lleno en el estómago, empujando al fuego marino hacia atrás y quitándole el aire. Jadeando, el otro no pudo hacer más que levantar la cabeza para recibir un coletazo que le arrancó varias escamas y casi le desencaja la mandíbula. Apenas pudo agacharse para evitar un segundo ataque; las púas en la punta casi le arrancan un ojo.

Pasando a la ofensiva, se lanzó hacia adelante y sujetó a Menel por la base de la cola, levantándolo. El cuadrúpedo se sacudía, sus patas traseras pateando el aire y el costado del otro mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio con las delanteras; Gojira gruñó por las patadas antes de soltar a su enemigo. Ambos giraron, pero el bípedo fue más rápido y esta vez fue el que dio el coletazo.

Unos cuantos dientes volando de la boca de Menel. Escupió un poco de sangre antes de saltar sobre Gojira, clavando sus garras en su costado y mordiéndolo en el cuello.

Chillando de dolor (¡eran sus branquias lo que estaba mordiendo!) se sacudía, revolcaba e incluso saltaba tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Al final, se dejó caer sobre Menel, aplastándolo bajo varios miles de toneladas extra.

Pero eso no lo hizo soltarse.

Lo que sí lo hizo fue toda la sangre que chorreaba dentro de su boca y caía a su garganta. Empezó a ahogarse, lo que lo obligó a soltar a Gojira para toser y evitar que el líquido le pasara a los pulmones.

Una vez libre, el fuego marino se levantó tan rápido como pudo con la herida en su cuello y se puso de pie… justo sobre Menel.

Ahora el kaiju tosía y se sacudía, tratando de quitarse a Gojira de encima para poder respirar; podía sentir sus huesos crujir bajo la presión en su pecho y estómago.

No tenía armadura en esa parte de su cuerpo; era más fácil dañarlo allí.

Un poco mareado por la pérdida de sangre, Gojira intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre Menel (lo que no era tan fácil con todo lo que se sacudía). O lo ahogaba con su peso, o rompía algo vital.

Generalmente no mataba a toda criatura con la que peleaba (que no fuera tan frágil como los pequeños, claro); pero había tenido un muy mal día, y el cuello le dolía demasiado como para pensar en una razón para _no_ aplastar al responsable.

Por suerte para Menel (pero una terrible idea por parte de ellos), los humanos lanzaron otra oleada de ataque con sus cañones de artillería y tanques, concentrando su fuego en las branquias destrozadas del gigante verde.

Con un chillido agudo que parecía fuera de lugar en una criatura tan colosal, Gojira perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo otra vez.

Menel logró darse vuelta y se arrastró lejos del alcance de Gojira; necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aire.

Pero se detuvo al ver que el fuego de artillería seguía lloviendo sobre el otro, que no paraba de gritar y retorcerse. _No, no, no… lo lastiman, pero también lo hacen enojar. ¡Dejen de empeorarlo!_

\- ¡Paren! - Les gritó. Pero no podían entenderlo.

 _"¡YA PAREN!"_

… el grito mental de Gojira, por otra parte, no podía ser más claro.

Mezcla de dolor, súplica, furia y poder, detuvo en seco a todo soldado. Era tan inesperado, tan lastimero, tan difícil de ignorar… y prometía un dolor imaginable si no le hacían caso que ningún soldado quería desobedecer.

En esos momentos, un comunicado llegó a cada tropa: retirada inmediata.

Sabiendo lo destructivo que un kaiju podía ser después de lo ocurrido en Tokio, y habiendo fallado en acabar con Gojira en los últimos días (sin mencionar que ahora Menel también estaba presente), el gobierno estadounidense había decidido usar su último recurso.

Así que cada vehículo dio media vuelta y las tropas se alejaron lo más rápido que podían.

Aún sin poder creer que eso hubiera funcionado (y sin tener idea lo que iba a pasar), Gojira simplemente se quedó tendido en el suelo. Estaba cansado y herido; había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre y no quitaba su atención de Menel, preparado para actuar en cuanto quisiera atacarlo otra vez.

Menel estaba en mejor estado, pero a su edad incluso una batalla corta como ésta era agotadora. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie; tenía más de un hueso roto en la parte inferior que le impedía acostarse.

Simplemente miraba al fuego marino, debatiendo si continuar peleando (lo que no era una idea muy atractiva en ese momento) o tratar otra vez de que parara.

En ese momento notó algo curioso: sus heridas se estaban curando, y rápido.

Incluso para un fuego marino.

 _"Eres un fuego pequeño, pero ardes con mucha fuerza. Con demasiado poder."_

 _"No quiero. Pero… no puedo parar. "_ Con una garra, rasgó las escamas en su pecho, que no tardaron en ser reemplazadas. _"No… no vivo sin el fuego. Pero cuando me alimento y crece en mí, me quema."_

Se miraron entre sí por un tiempo, antes de que Gojira se pusiera de pie; la gran herida en su cuello ya no sangraba, a pesar de que sus branquias seguían destrozadas.

 _"No sé qué hacer."_

Algo entonces entró en el campo de percepción de su mente; un terror enorme.

Los pequeños se acercaban… y estaban muertos de miedo.

Venían por el aire. Eso había sido una sorpresa para el kaiju al descubrir la fuerza aérea que poseían los humanos. ¿Qué había algo que no pudieran hacer con su inteligencia?

 _"¿Qué?"_ Preguntó Menel, sin saber qué miraba Gojira.

 _"Se acercan."_ Contestó, enviándole al otro lo que sentía. Apenas podían ver el punto en el cielo que volaba hacia ellos a gran altura. Acto seguido, el kaiju se concentró en las mentes de los que ocupaban aquel bombardero.

Ignorando el miedo al sentir su presencia, Gojira se concentró en lo que querían hacer. A lo que de verdad le temían. Intentar entender qué era la bomba nucl-

…

La luz.

 _No._

Retrocedió, claramente aterrado.

 _¡No!_

Menel lo miraba caminar hacia atrás, sin entender lo que pasaba. Podía ver el punto negro en el cielo acercándose a ellos, pero no entendía qué alteraba tanto a Gojira.

 _¡No otra vez! ¡NO!_

Temblando, Gojira dio media vuelta y empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían hacia las aguas. Tenía que salir de allí.

A Menel le daba un mal presentimiento ver al feroz kaiju comportarse como una cría temerosa, así que empezó a seguirlo. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

-¡Espera!- gritó con su voz.

 _"¡Corre!"_ Gritó el otro con su mente, tropezando pero hundiendo sus garras en el suelo para impulsarse hacia adelante y echar a correr otra vez.

 _"¿Qué?"_

Desesperado, Gojira le mostró su recuerdo de aquella terrible luz, cargado con todo el dolor que la había provocado. _"¡Corre!"_

Menel se detuvo del shock unos pocos segundos, sin poder creer lo que había visto en su mente, antes de ver el punto negro y compartir el terror de Gojira. Acto seguido lo siguió, yendo tan rápido como podía.

Pero ninguno de los dos era lo bastante rápido para escapar del bombardero, que los tenia en la mira.

Liberando su carga, los pilotos de inmediato tomaron altitud y se alejaron lo más rápido posible.

Segundos después, la bomba estalló.

Y mientras la luz los alcanzaba y la onda expansiva golpeaba cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, los kaiju solo podían gritar.

* * *

Aquí está el último capítulo; solo falta el epílogo. Trataré de tenerlo listo en pocos días.

He descubierto que escribir escenas de pelea es probablemente la parte más difícil de un fanfic sobre kaiju.


	6. Epílogo

**Costa del Pacífico – un día después**

15 megatones.

El poder de la bomba que explotó a poco menos de un kilómetro de los kaiju.

Realmente fue una explosión espectacular. La energía liberada fue incluso suficiente para repeler la proyección astral de las Bestias Guardianes.

Acorazado como era, Menel logró evitar ser desintegrado; pero la fuerza y el poder abrumador de la bomba fueron demasiado para el anciano kaiju.

Tras unos segundos de dolor interminable, todo terminó para él.

Gojira fue quemado vivo; si no fuera por su factor curativo (que la energía pura de la bomba sobrecargó mientras lo golpeaba constantemente como si fuera un océano de fuego) hubiera compartido el destino de Menel.

Y deseaba hacerlo.

Su mundo ya no era más que dolor; se arrastraba hacia las aguas, en busca de las frías profundidades. Era lo único que lo podía ayudar.

Ya no era más que un montón de carne y huesos envuelto en un plasma radiactivo.

Y aún así, seguía adelante.

En un momento, lo que parecían ser alas lo abrazaron, y una suave melodía resonó en su torturada mente.

Compasión como nunca antes había sentido fluía hacia él, calmando el dolor aunque fuera levemente; mientras que quien lo estuviera ayudando tocaba su mente con la suya, buscando distribuir el sufrimiento y que así no lo agobiara tanto.

Tras varias horas que se le hicieron interminables, cayó frente al mar, agotado. Su garra izquierda raspaba y desgarraba el suelo, tratando inútilmente de hacerlo avanzar; sus piernas no respondían y ya no tenía un brazo derecho que usar.

En medio de su visión borrosa, detrás del plasma que lo rodeaba, creyó ver unos ojos rojos que emanaban… lástima.

La figura entonces gruño por lo bajo, y como si hubieran recibido una orden, las aguas se levantaron; las olas cayeron sobre él, evaporándose al instante al tocar el plasma que emanaba sin control.

Litro tras litro, galón tras galón, el océano trataba de cubrirlo, gradualmente reduciendo el plasma llameante hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Las olas lo cubrieron con un abrazo frío que él agradeció, mientras que las alas lo soltaban con gentileza y la otra mente calmaba la suya, sumiéndola en un sueño profundo en el cual no tendría que sufrir mientras su cuerpo trataba de rearmarse.

El océano entonces retrocedió, cargándolo hacia las profundidades frías donde podría descansar en paz.

* * *

 **Bestias Guardianes**

 _"¿Estás bien, Mothra?"_

 _"S-sí, estoy bien. No… no es la primera vez que hago esto."_

 _"Pues es la primera vez que soportas tanto dolor por tanto tiempo. Deberías descansar."_

 _"De-debimos haber intervenido antes."_

 _"No estoy de acuerdo."_

 _"¡Battra!"_

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué gritas?"_

 _"Nu-nuestro deber es proteger a todos. Y e-eso lo-los incluía a los dos."_

 _"Éste es un conflicto entre Gojira y la humanidad. Los humanos SIEMPRE pelean entre ellos, Mothra. No se detendrán hasta matarlo; para ellos es una amenaza demasiado grande. Y no creo que podamos hacer algo para detenerlo"_

 _"… Lo… lo sé, Varan."_

 _"Ya volví."_

 _"¿Cómo está él, Tempestas?"_

 _"Creo que vivirá; el frío del océano bajó su temperatura lo suficiente para que empezara a curarse correctamente. Pero es muy pronto para saber qué cambios causará toda esa energía."_

 _"Bueno, por lo que averigüé, la primera bomba casi lo vaporizó; pero se regeneró y terminó creciendo diez veces su tamaño."_

 _"No olvides ese plasma que exhala, Baragon."_

 _"Entonces, ¿terminará como un gigante de cuatrocientos metros? Porque no creo que podamos vencer algo tan grande si llegara a descontrolarse."_

 _"Solo nos queda observar y esperar, Varan."_

 _"… No. Ya… ya no más."_

 _"¿Mothra?"_

 _"¿De qué hablas?"_

 _"E-es hora… de que despierte y sea una Guardiana."_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"¿Estás segura?"_

 _"Mothra, deberías descansar primero; el esfuerzo mental por el que acabas de pasar es demasiado hasta para nosotros."_

 _"Tengo que hacer esto, Battra. Tengo que evitar que éste conflicto crezca."_

 _"… Honestamente, no creo que eso sea posible."_

 _"Voy a intentarlo."_

 _"... Si estás segura, entonces no trataré de convencerte de lo contrario. Buena suerte, Mothra."_

* * *

 **En algún lugar de las selvas de América Central**

El típico atardecer de la selva se vio interrumpido por un pequeño temblor. Seguido de otro. Y otro.

Pronto, los temblores crecieron en fuerza e intensidad, provocando que las aves e insectos tomaran vuelo y que los animales y reptiles terrestres corrieran y reptaran aterrorizados.

Con el temblor más fuerte, la tierra estalló, árboles enteros surcando los aires antes de caer con estruendos que eran ahogados por el kaiju que surgía del subsuelo.

Era una especie de larva gigante, con brillantes ojos azules. Sacudiéndose el polvo de encima, Mothra observó su primera puesta de sol en milenios.

 _Es hermoso…_

Mientras el sol se ocultaba, el kaiju observó sus alrededores, buscando el mejor lugar formar su capullo.

 _No sé lo que vaya a pasar, pero de una cosa sí estoy segura: voy a necesitar mis alas para esto._

* * *

Y con esto, terminamos este fanfic. Tranquilos, la cosa no termina aquí, tengo varias secuelas en mente, después de todo.

Espero que ler guste, y no olviden de dejar su review.

Godzilla y todos los kaiju pertenecen a Toho.


End file.
